Jewels of Love
by PinkTeenageDream
Summary: Young, 23 years old rap superstar, Ty Blue has everything he needs in his life. Money, Fame, Family, and Friends. Love? He's not so sure. He's tried everything, but he never could find the right one. The ONE HE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT. What happens when only one phone call changes his life, and turns him into the next bachelor on reality T.V? With 27 girls waiting for him in a mansion.
1. Just One Phone Call

**Jewels of Love**

**Summary: Young, 23 years old Rap Superstar, Ty Blue has everything he needs in his life. Money, Fame, Family, and Friends. Love? He's not so sure. He's tried everything, but he never could find the right one. The ONE HE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT. What happens when only one phone call changes his life, and turns him into the next bachelor on reality T.V? With 27 girls waiting for him in a mansion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Shake It Up, nor any characters. I only own my OCs and imagination.**

* * *

**Just One Phone Call**

"Man, this has to be the most pumping crowd I've had since Seattle." Ty said yelling to best friend over the loud music and all the chants coming from his fans.

"Yeah man, keep it up and you'll probably become one of the greatest yet," his best friend Deuce said, encouraging him. Ty patted him on the back and gave his best friend a smile.

"Ty! Ty! Ty!" his fans chanted. Deuce's eyebrows rose. "You better get up there before they get crazy. Not that they haven't already."

"Yeah, I should," Ty said, fixing his jacket. "Wish me luck," he exclaimed hopping on the stage.

"You don't need it amigo." Deuce smiled watching him preform. Out of a sudden a tall man, stepped beside Deuce, brushing his shoulder against his. Deuce looked up.

"Hey Jason, how goes it?" Deuce said to him. Jason gruffed. "What's up man? What's going on?"

"It's Ty," he said sighing.

"What about him?" Deuce asked worried. "Did someone die?"

"No. No. No one died." Deuce gave a sigh of relief. Any thought of someone in the Blue household that got hurt, gave him fear, especially his wife of 2 years, Cece.

"Then what's up?" Jason reached in his black duffle bag and pulled out a magazine. He held it toward Deuce. "Didn't you see the latest issue of Celeb Weekly?" Deuce took the magazine from his hand, and read the cover:** Ty Blue: Charity by Day, Player by Night.** Deuces eyes widened, as he saw a picture of Ty kissing on some girls' neck in a night club.

"Wow." Was all Deuce could say, he never would imagine his friend like this. Partying and drinking every night. But he knew he was like this in high school, but never would he imagine him a grow man misleading women.

"My words exactly," Jason said, folding his arms over his chest. "We need to fix this, or his career is done for."

"Oh come on, Jason don't you think your exaggerating a little bit?" Jason shook his head.

"This is the 5th magazine this week." Deuce mouth opened in surprise. He looked toward the stage, where Ty was crowd surfing.

"The fifth!" Deuce shook his head. "Oh, come on!"

"If he doesn't fix it soon, his fans will think he is nothing but player, who doesn't care about anyone's feelings."

"Okay. Okay, I'll fix it." Jason turned toward him, with a stern look on his face. "You better, because he is the only star that is blowing up and multiplying on the top 100 charts. If he doesn't change soon, it will be the end." Jason walked away, leaving Deuce looking at the dusty backstage floor. It was then that a man walked up to Deuce and tapped him on the shoulder. Deuce turned, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be an intruder, but I overheard the conversation and I'm proudly to say I have a solution." Deuce scoffed.

"Not if that solution is to find a Ty a girl he can settle down with." Deuce laughed at this. "Which would be in a million years."

The man eyebrows rose. "Well, my name is Steve. Steve Keller. And I am head cooperator of **Jewels of Love**."

"Jewels of what now?"

"Jewels of Love, it's a romance T.V show." Deuce sighed. "Sorry, Ty isn't an actor."

"Acting? No. You misunderstood me. Jewels of Love is a reality T.V. show about love. Kinda like the Bachelor," Steve's face winced in disgust when he mentioned _the Bachelor_.

Deuce seemed to perk at this. "So….."

"Well, I was hoping if Ty would be our first contender." Deuce seemed to ponder this idea, but knowing Ty, he didn't think it would work.

"Ummm... I don't know man…"

"Well look at it this way, it can work for both of us."

"How?"

"Well Ty can stop being a player and find the one he loves, and we can have high rankings for this T.V show and sell The Bachelor out of show business."

Deuce thought about it, it would help Ty out and also them. So why not.

"Okay, but I have to ask Ty about this." Steve beamed at the news. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. Deuce took it without hesitation.

"So this is a done deal right?" Deuce said "No gimmicks?"

"Hey," Steve said coolly. "It's only just a phone call." Steve walked away. Leaving Deuce staring at the card.

"Hey, man!" The voice made Deuce jump. He turned around to see a sweating and happy Ty.

"How was it?"

"It was great! The fans are awesome." Deuce nodded smiling. But Ty couldn't help but ask a little curious. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh, that," Deuce said smiling. "That was just some business involving you."

"Really, what was it?" Ty asked excited. Deuce panicked a little inside, if he told Ty, he knew Ty would freak out and say no. He had to think of something quick.

"Hey! I'll tell you tomorrow. You've had a long night, with screaming fans and interviews. Why don't we go celebrate and have a good night's sleep?" Ty shrugged it off and agreed. Ty walked away toward the dressing rooms, while Deuce stood there, holding the card. He knew this was a low thing he could do to Ty behind his back. But he loved his best friend too much, to ruin his career. There he pondered in thought….

"Just one phone call," he mumbled.

* * *

**AN: Thank You for Reading!**

**Reviews? Comments? O_O**

**Just A Simple Click of a Button.**


	2. The Next Morning

**Jewels of Love**

**AN: Thank You for your Reviews!**

**I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Shake It Up, nor any characters. I only own my OCs and imagination.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The idea of "celebrating" to Deuce was a whole new definition to Ty's "celebrating". Deuce's celebration was to grab a drink and party for a couple hours. Ty's… little bit different, if you include drinking all night, ditching Deuce, and coming in the hotel penthouse after midnight. Yeah… whole new definition. Knowing all this, Deuce decided to take the matter of the T.V. show very seriously, and decided to talk to Ty about it over breakfast.

In the kitchen a smiling, well dressed, Deuce was currently making a smoothie, humming along to a tune on the radio.

"Good Morning," said a groggily voice. Deuce turned to see a worn out Ty, in only his boxers. Deuce's eyebrows rose. "Good Morning to you, too."

Deuce put his smoothie down on the counter, and went to examine Ty. "Man! You look terrible." Ty scoffed.

"Thanks, tell me something I don't know." Deuce shook his head. He kept thinking on how he was going to tell Ty about the T.V. show. I mean look at him. Coming in late nights, partying, drinking. Being a player was not what he promised Ty's mother, when he promised her he would watch out for her son. Enough was enough! He has to tell him.

"Ty, man I gotta tell you something." Ty winced and rubbed his temples. "Man, can you tell me later, my head is like 3 sets of electronica 3D drums banging in my head," he said walking toward the living room area.

"What?" Deuce said confused.

"Never mind. A music thing." Deuce nodded understanding. "Well, it can't wait its important."

"What's so important that it can't wait?" Deuce began to become nervous, and of course being Deuces friend of 16 years noticed this. "What's going on man? Something wrong with Cece?"

"No. Nothing wrong with Cece." Ty's eyebrows rose at this.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Deuce said annoyingly. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"Well, knowing you, I'm pretty sure she's up your ass about kids right about now," Ty said laughing. Deuce glared, which Ty noticed. Ty cleared his throat.

"Go on."

"Well…" Deuce hesitated. "It's kinda about that guy I was talking to yesterday."

"And?"

"And, he has this big opportunity that could boost up you career and please a lot of your fans." Ty seemed amused.

"I'm listening."

"Well, it's a T.V. show." When Ty heard the word T.V show, he scoffed. "Man, you should know me by now, knowing I can't act worth of shit."

"No. It's not acting; it's a reality T.V show." Ty smiled.

"Oh cool, about what? Does it have adventure stunts, spooky effects, and crazy people?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Ty smiled wider. "Oh… is it Fear Factor."

"No." Ty smile went down.

"Punked?"

"No."

"American Idol."

"No." Now Ty was beginning to frown. "Okay, if it isn't American Idol, then I don't know what is."

"It's Jewels of Love." Ty looked confused.

"What the heck is that?" Deuce got worried by the second. "I've never heard of an adventurous, spooky and crazy show that has a name with the word "love" in it."

Deuce winced. "But now that I think about it, most shows that are reality and has the word "love" in it, is likely to be….." Ty trailed off, when he noticed Deuce's nervous face. "Man, please tell me this show is not a love reality dating show."

"It's not a love reality dating show," Deuce said calm. Ty sighed in relief, and then tensed up.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"You told me to say it." Ty groaned in frustration.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going on that type of T.V show!" Ty kept ranting on and on.

"Ty calm down, I haven't agreed to it," Deuce said, while Ty calmed down. "Yet." Ty turned toward him.

"Yet? What do you mean yet?" Deuce sighed.

"Okay… Ty I have to admit at first I was a little against it. But, I'm starting to realize, you should go." Ty looked at him with bugged out eyes.

"Hold on wait a minute. What made you think this all of a sudden? You have no part in my love life."

"Yeah, but Jake came to me with some news." Ty scoffed, he never even liked his big bogus music company producer Jake, he always criticized him and his work.

"And what news would that be?" Ty asked annoyed.

"That you've been on 5 magazines."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course, when you want to be admired. Not when they burn you and say and I quote…," Deuce picked up the magazine Jake gave him the night before, flipping to the page where they talked about Ty. "Ty Blue may be a goody for kids, but in the nighttime he is an egotistical jerk. I hereby declare to watch out for Ty Blue, **"The Player"**." Ty looked as if the words didn't mean anything to him.

"Okay. I know it sounds bad." Deuce looked taken aback.

"Sounds bad," Deuce said aghast. "You're crazy."

"Look, Deuce as much as I want to prove to people I am a good guy, can we do this without involving my love life? Some emotions are just not good enough to show on camera." Deuce sighed and looked at Ty. I guess he was right, I mean forcing him to find one girl, little off limits, and it's his life.

"Okay, fine" Ty smiled. "But we are going to figure out a quick way to solve this, no back outs."

"Fine. Whatever works," Ty said satisfied. Deuce nodded and went into the kitchen to retrieve his untouched smoothie.

"Hey cutie," a female voice said behind Deuce, he turned to see a woman in nothing but a shirt, walking towards Ty.

"Who's this?" Deuce asked pointing at the woman. Ty smiled uncertainly, as if saying he forgot.

"Oh my name is Melanie, Ty's girlfriend," the girl said. Deuce and Ty jumped up and said, "Girlfriend!"

Deuce shook his head and looked at Ty. "You're doing the show." Ty began to say something. But Deuce held his hand up. "You're doing the show, no back outs, remember?

Ty sat down defeated. Deuce grabbed the woman's hand.

"Sweetie, let's get your things," he pulled her to the bedroom door. Once he got the woman gone, he turned toward Ty.

"See why I'm making you do this?"

"No, that's just one girl." Deuce crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah… right," he said and walked into his bedroom, leaving a worn out, defeated Ty.

* * *

**AN: Thank You for Reading!**

**Reviews? Comments? O_O**

**Just A Simple Click of a Button.**

**Next Chapter Spoiler: **

***Little more Ty/Deuce friendship. **

***Ty gets ready for the show.**


	3. Getting Ready

**Jewels of Love**

**AN: Thank You for your Reviews!**

**I greatly ****appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Shake It Up, nor any characters. I only own my OCs and imagination.**

* * *

**Getting Ready**

"I can't believe you made me do this," Ty said, packing his shirts in his suitcase. Deuce sat back in the lounge chair, in Ty's bedroom, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, don't blame me for your carelessness." Ty stopped and gave Deuce a glare.

"Carelessness?"

"Yes, carelessness. But face it; it's for your own good." Ty sighed and opened a drawer gathering more things. "Oh come on, stop moping around, you get the chance to meet 27 girls, who are actually interested in you, isn't that your wildest fantasy."

"Oh….. yeah my wildest fantasy," Ty started with a smile, which soon turned to a scowl. "I also wanted to date a supermodel when I was in high school. Never happened."

Deuce became irritated, and stood up.

"Look I know your mad, but don't take it out on me." Ty stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him.

"How could I not take it out on you? You're the one who made a simple phone call, without my say so." Deuce didn't even blink, he stood his ground.

"I didn't need your say so." Ty laughed at his statement.

"Oh… and why not?" Deuce sighed.

"Because I care too much about you. I don't want to see you lose your career. You've worked so hard for it." Ty sighed, face expressionless. "I promised you when you started, I would look out for you. This is what I'm doing now."

"I get it, I get it." Ty took a deep breath. "But you could've told me. It's not easy just showing my love life on T.V."

"I know. I'm sorry, but can we at least try," Deuce looked at Ty with sympathy.

"I'm packing aren't I," Ty said smiling. Deuce smiled back. "Now that's over with. Can I continue packing without all the tension?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Deuce said backing out the room. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you get me some water?" Ty said, zipping a zipper on his suitcase.

"Yeah… sure." Deuce left out the room going in the kitchen, grabbing a glass. When Deuce was about to fill the cup with water, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Deuce exclaimed, as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Deuce, how is it going?" A masculine voice replies. Deuce eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had no idea who it was.

"Umm… fine, how bout' you?"

"It's just fine. It'll be better if Ty was here, so we can give him the rules of the show," he said in an excited voice. "So how's the wife Cece?" Deuce was now freaked out. How did he know his wife?

"Okay, okay…. I can't play around anymore. Who is this?"

"Wha... the voice started to say, but Deuce interrupted him.

"Look if you're a stalker, I have lawyers."

"Deuce, what are you talking about? It's me Steve." Deuce mouth fell open.

"Ohh… my bad." Deuce started. "Man… your voice sounds deeper on the phone."

Steve sighed. "I know, I get that a lot, but can you hurry Ty a little faster. All the girls are getting ready to get on their planes. But one is awfully strange."

"What's strange?"

"One girl is coming from a country with 16 continents." Deuce furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"Ummm.. okay, I'll have Ty deal with that, once he gets there."

"Okay.. chip chop, we have a show to do," Steve said urgently. The phone had a dial tone. Just then, Ty came out lugging suitcases.

"What's with all the luggage?" Deuce said, exasperated.

"Hey, a man has to look good," Ty said cockily. " I mean, I have 27 girls waiting for me." Deuce laughed.

"Speaking of waiting, we need to hurry. So we can get there before the girls."

"Why?"

"Steve called saying he needed to go over the rules with you."

"Okay, good thing I booked an early flight," Ty said coolly. Deuce looked flabbergasted.

"When?"

"Last night, see if I knew if I had fans in every country, I would get held up and loose time. But if I booked an early flight, I can be there on time." Deuce smiled proud.

"I have to say, didn't know you were smart."

"Thanks," Ty said. "Hey!"

"Well, let's go. Don't wanna miss your early flight."

"Cool," Ty said lifting his luggage. Deuce grabbed his luggage and walked out the penthouse door.

"Jewels of Love. Please work your miracle," Deuce silently prayed, once they entered the elevators. Ty pressed the lobby button, and leaned his head on the glass wall.

"I hope I find the girl of my dreams," Ty said looking at the ceiling of the elevator.

"What kind of girl is that?" Deuce asked looking at him. Ty turned his head.

"The one I can't live without."

* * *

**AN: Thank You for Reading!**

**Reviews? Comments? O_O**

**Just A Simple Click of a Button.**

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**

*** The show starts!**


	4. Show is Starting

**Jewels of Love**

**AN: Thank You for your Reviews!**

**I greatly appreciate it.**

**I'm absolutely am sorry that I have been away from the story. I have been busy with school and testing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Shake It Up, nor any characters. I only own my OCs and imagination.**

* * *

**Show is Starting**

In a hurry, Ty and Deuce boarded their planes and headed for Miami, Florida. Of course, when they arrived, there was Steve waiting for Ty, so he can give him directions and requirements for the show.

"Hey, Ty. Welcome to the Jewels of Love mansion." Steve said, as extended his arms out for full effect. Ty smiled, and nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks, happy to be here," he said dropping his luggage.

"Let me get that for you," he said, and then yelled out to his assistant to get his bags. While Steve was doing that, Ty looked around in awe. He saw a lot of camera crew members and huge cameras.

"State of the art."

"Huh." Ty said confused.

"The cameras, but don't worry they cut off after 10 p.m. for your private life of course." Ty nodded relived.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Ty asked rubbing his hands impatiently. Steve smiled amused.

"Well, don't we get to the point quickly."

"Hey, a man has to have a woman." Steve laughed.

While everyone was preparing for the show Steve gave Ty information he needed to know. Once everything was set, Ty was sent to the Hair and Make-Up crew.

"Hey Ty, how's everything working out so far?" Deuce asked.

"It's not bad, I kinda can get used to this." Deuce rolled his eyes.

"What pampering or the mansion?"

"Neither, the girls!" Deuce laughed and so did the woman working on his hair. Deuce patted his shoulder, and looked at his watch.

"Hey man, I gotta go. I told Cece to come here so we can spend time together. I have to pick her up at the airport." Ty suddenly became confused.

"But I thought you were going to stay for the show."

"I was, can't." Ty suddenly became disappointed. "Don't worry man I'll watch you on T.V. and make sure you pick the right woman." Ty shrugged and sighed. "I'll see you later Ty."

"Bye man, wish me luck." Deuce quickly grabbed his jacket and left and headed toward the airport.

* * *

"I'm so happy I'm here!" said a petite red-haired girl setting her luggage down in a luxury hotel room.

"I'm happy you're here babe. I've missed you so much Cece," Deuce said while dropping his luggage beside hers. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, too," she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "So, I've been dying to ask!"

"What?" Deuce said with a smile.

"What have I missed while you and the rap star have been traveling the globe?"

Deuce shrugged. "Nothing much, just Ty going on a dating show." Cece's face turned into shock, but then she laughed out loud.

"Did you just say Ty went on a dating show?" Deuce grinned.

"Yep. That's exactly what I said." That's when Cece stopped laughing, noticing Deuce was telling the truth.

"Oh' you're serious," Cece's mouth opened slightly. She sat down and turned on the T.V.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find Ty on T.V. This is going to be interesting," she said as she kicked up her feet on the table in front of her.

"Well…," Deuce said as he took the remote from her hands. "I'll find it." He searched the channels, while Cece went to fix popcorn.

"I found it!" Deuce said excitedly seeing the show about to begin. Cece hurriedly and sat down on the couch next to him, and cuddled in his side as Deuce rested his arm around her.

"**Are you ready? The new season of Jewels of Love is appearing right now! We've searched all over the world for that one bachelor to find love, and we have just the person. International Star "Ty Blue"." A picture of Ty on the red carpet showed on the screen. **

"Yeah, that my boy." Deuce said smiling. Cece shushed him to hear. A video of Ty showed on.

"**You know I have everything I could ask for, you know. I have a great family, a beautiful house, and a good career. I'm very blessed. But hopefully after this I can find that special somebody to share it with," Ty said with a genuine smile, that any girl would fawn over.**

"**We've went through tons of applicants and picked 27 gorgeous girls, from different states all over the world. Will Ty find that special one?" A picture of a beautiful mansion showed on the screen, the various photos of Ty. "Well, the love in your heart is a jewel. One so precious it takes sacrifice." A picture of Ty smiling holding a box, with a jewel. "Welcome to Jewels of Love."**

* * *

**AN: Thank You for Reading**

**And to say sorry for delay, I will make the next chapter longer.**

**Reviews? Comments? O_O**

**Just A Simple Click of a Button.**

**Next Chapter Spoiler**

***Ty is meeting the girls**


	5. Meeting the Jewels

** Jewels of Love**

**AN: Thank You for your Reviews!**

**I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Shake It Up, nor any characters. I only own my OCs and imagination.**

* * *

**Meeting the Jewels **

"**We've bought 27 girls. Tonight's episode is full of surprises. Get ready because the girls are getting ready to meet the new bachelor."**

"I can't wait for this!" Deuce exclaimed. "I can't believe he went through with this."

"What do mean went through," Cece asked, eyebrows rose.

"Oh… it's nothing." Deuce said calmly, rubbing his sweaty palms.

"Well tell m…." Cece started, but was soon interrupted.

"OHHH! Look, Ty is going to meet the girls," he said before Cece asked any further questions.

* * *

Ty sat in the middle of a foyer inside the huge beautiful, behind a spiral stair case and water fountain, holding a light beige guitar, wearing a button down white dress shirt and slacks. He was strumming away a beautiful melody, when a camera man approached him.

"Ty, it's time. The girls are here. Ty nodded and carefully placed his guitar on the stand. The make-up crew hurried and rushed to him, fixing his hair quickly.

"5…." the camera producer started to count down, until the girls arrived. "4, 3, 2..." he signaled his hands for cameras rolling. Ty sat back in his chair, and spread his legs slightly apart.

Then soon, the door opened swiftly, revealing 27 gorgeous women, wearing beautiful gowns. Ty sucked in a breath for one moment,

All the girls walked in slowly and stopped a few feet away from Ty.

"Welcome ladies," Ty said, with a smile. Most of the girls smiled. And all replied back.

"Hello, Ty," they all replied at the same time. Ty stood from his chair.

"It's nice to meet you ladies, you all are really beautiful." The girls all blushed and giggled. "I hope to know you more tonight, but first things first, were going to have a party."

The girls hooped and hollered and made it seem fun. Ty chuckled, loosing up his nervousness. "Now. Now. While we enjoy this party I want to know each and every one of you. I'm going to have a one on one conversation with you all."

Most of the girls smiled, some got a little bit irritated, and seemingly they have already made enemies.

"But the sad thing is 12 are going to be eliminated tonight." All the girls were carrying worried faces, some brave. "But don't worry, just be you."

"So why don't you all enjoy some champagne out in the backyard where the pool and garden is." All of the girls rushed and made their way out toward the backyard, where it was decorated with white lights that illuminated the trees and cast the glow on the pool. Bonus was that it was dark out with start filtering the sky.

* * *

"SO! I mean I like rap, but I also like pop. Speaking of pop, I like popcorn, a girl named Emily, rambled on and on to a dead beat Ty, who was constantly drooping his eyelids.

"Hey, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I gotta go, it was nice knowing you I'll see you at elimination tonight." Ty said smiling, sympathetically, or at least trying to.

"Okay," she said in a high voice that Ty found irritating. "See you later!"

Ty sighed and walked away. While the other girls enjoyed the party, drinking, and lounging, Ty walked toward the garden to be alone for a moment. He sat on a stone bench and rubbed his temples. Ty was having a great time meeting some girls. But most of the girls he was eliminating, one had bad breath, another had a drinking problem, and one has 10 pet cats. What the hell? He met all 26 girls and he was tired and relived. But wait? 26? Wasn't it 27?

Ty stood from the bench and glance over toward the girls talking, lounging, and drinking. He didn't see a non- familiar face, he was curious, so he started to walk the garden, in search for the missing girl. He stopped when he saw a beautiful blond girl, wearing a suave loose glittery red dress, sitting on the edge of a water fountain in the middle of the garden. Her hair was in a bun, attached by a red floral pin, and she seemed to be deep in thought. Ty stared at her, as her finger nails lightly touched the water. She sighed as she withdrew her hand back. Ty thought it was a perfect moment to make his presence.

He cleared his throat as he approached her, "I hope I didn't make you feel left out." She gasped as she turned to meet the rap stars eyes.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this whole meet a guy thing," she said with a thick accent, as she rubbed her slightly sweaty palm on her dress. Ty nodded, motioning to the seat next to her. She nodded. He sat down next to her.

"That's understandable. I mean I'm not used to this either. All these girls desperate for my attention, hogging everything. It's just crazy." She hummed in approval. He sighed and turned toward her, staring into her deep blue eyes. "But ummm… so I couldn't help but catch the accent. What country are you from?"

She slightly laughed to ease the tension. "Oh, I'm from a country where you will be working in a factory by the age of six."

Ty's eyebrows furrowed. "Never heard of it."

"Never will," she smiled. He smiled back distracted by her beauty. "So, how's it like being a rap star?"

"Oh well, it's cool. It's like home, I guess," he said, Ty really couldn't put it into words of what his career felt like. It was his sanctuary. But somehow she understood.

"I know what you mean. I've always had this dream to be a world top designer," she said as she fingered her dress.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hopefully one day it will happen." She said as her eyes twinkled, when she talked about her dream.

"It will." She turned to look at him. "And you'll be the one of the greatest." She smiled widely.

"Thank you." He nodded, smiling looking at her. They were quiet for a moment. Until Ty broke the silence, "So, well we should get back before the rest of the girls start to worry."

She broke out in a nervous giggle. "Yeah, I mean Madison and Janice should be having a fit by now. Since they already love you so much." She laughed, while they were walking toward the end of the garden. Ty smiled, but suddenly noticed something.

"Yeah, met them and they couldn't keep their hands off me." She laughed more. He thought her laugh was adorable. "But, the problem is…" he began to say, when her laughing stopped. " I know their names. What about yours?"

She hesitated but then spoke in a quiet soft voice,

_**"Tinka."**_

* * *

**AN: Thank You for Reading**

**Reviews? Comments? O_O**

**Just A Simple Click of a Button.**

**Next Chapter Spoiler**

***First elimination **


End file.
